


Lucky Day

by HK44



Series: Prompts: 2018 Edition [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding, prompt, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: Somewhere between the vows and Shiro’s toast, Hunk’s cufflinks went missing. He realized it as he fiddled with his wrists during the weird story Coran told right before the dancing started.





	Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

> Asker anonymous asks: 22 with the garrison trio for the short fic meme? Only if you want to of course!
> 
> 22\. two (three) miserable people meeting at a wedding au

Somewhere between the vows and Shiro’s toast, Hunk’s cufflinks went missing. He realized it as he fiddled with his wrists during the weird story Coran told right before the dancing started.

As he watched Keith fail to get the proper steps down, Allura laughing into the side of his face every time he stumbled and apologized, Hunk found he could care less about his cufflinks.

There was no way, no  _how_  he was ever going to need them again.

They were the cufflinks his dad wore to his wedding and Hunk wore them for good luck at every wedding he’d ever gone to. His own version of catching the bouquet. 

Not that it worked.

He was going to die  _alone_.

But, he supposed, wincing for Allura’s sake as Keith stepped on her foot for the fifth time, at least they were happy. After all the crap they’d been through to get this point, it was well worth it.

Still, they were expensive cufflinks supposedly and a family heirloom  _technically_. Hunk chewed his bottom lip. Where could they possibly have gone?

“Ten weeks of lessons and he still can’t dance,” Shiro snorted into his cup.

Still preoccupied on his missing cufflinks, Hunk rolled his eyes. “Give him some credit. He hasn’t tripped over her dress.”

“Yet,” Shiro added with a quiet grin. He watched them stroll around the room, Allura clearly leading, for a few more seconds before glancing back over at Hunk. “What’s up? You look agitated.”

Hunk fiddled with his sleeve. “Lost my cufflinks.” Quietly he added, “They were my dad’s.”

Shiro nodded. “Ah. Well, I think someone set up a lost-and-found box-” He gestured with his cup. “-over at the bar.” Setting his drink down, he tightened the loops of his suspenders. “Now, I’m gonna go save Allura before Keith breaks her toes.”

Hunk snorted. “Yeah, that might be the best option here.”

Shiro shot Hunk a wide grin before darting out to the newlyweds and shimmying Keith out of place. Allura fell into his chest, laughing, and they began drifting around as people fell into the open space and began dancing with them. Hunk swore he saw Coran dramatically dip Keith to the ground right before the couple were swallowed up into the crowd.

He stretched and shuffled over to the bar. Sitting there, beside the box and gazing out to the dancing masses, was one of the bridesmaids. She was dressed up in green, her hair cut choppily below her ears. She gave Hunk a half-smile as he closed in but otherwise said nothing, drinking deep into her champagne glass.

Rifling the box and it’s content of shoes, wallets and the occassional phone, he swallowed thickly. “So how do you know the happy couple?”

She glanced over at him. “I was Allura’s roommate before she moved in with him.” She held out her free hand. “I’m Pidge.”

He took her hand, biting down the burst of adorableness he felt when he saw how much his fingers dwarfed hers. “Hunk.” Letting go, he went back through the box. “Pidge, huh? You’re Matt’s sister?”

Pidge nodded. “The one and only.” Pointing out to the crowd, she said, “That’s how we met. She needed a place to stay and I needed someone to pay seventy-five percent of the bills.” She took a sip out of her glass. “Gotta say, as much as I hated walking into them fucking on my couch all the time, she was still better than the slob I live with now.”

A stocky man shot up from behind the counter. “ _Slob_?”

Pidge didn’t bat an eye. “Should you even be behind there?”

“It’s fine, I was a bartender in my youth,” he said, sinking back down.

“You’re twenty-seven, Lance.” She gulped down the rest of her glass. “And I don’t think that counts.”

Lance leaned back up, somehow attractive despite the gaze of disdain permeating his face. “Look, do you wanna go home drunk or not?”

Pidge shoved her empty glass into his face. Eyeing Hunk back over, she said, “This is Lance. And I know what you’re thinking but as someone who’s been in your position-” She gestured widely. “-he is not worth the hook-up.”

“Fuck you, Pidge,” Lance said, grabbing a full bottle of wine and popping it open. “I was seventeen. My skills have only increased over the last ten years.”

“Right,” she said dryly. “And that’s why you’re here with me, your ex-girlfriend, getting drunk and sad at another person’s wedding.”

Lance scowled but didn’t refute her, pouring the wine into her glass sloppily, Cleaning up the spills with the sleeve of his jacket, he looked at Hunk, “Whatcha looking for there, big guy?”

“Cufflinks,” Hunk said.

Pidge paused her long gulp. “Oh, shit, I think Matt said he found some in the men’s bathroom before he left for the reception.” She tugged out her phone, looking up at Hunk from under her lashes. “I can text him?”

“That would be great, thanks,” Hunk said. He leaned against the wood of the counter. He did remember going to the bathroom before he hopped into the car with Shay, another bridesmaid, to get taken over for the reception. He’d been fiddling with them all day. Good chance they got loose and fell off as he shook his hands to dry because the chapel didn’t have any damn paper towels.

Pouring himself a glass of wine, Lance looked up at Hunk. “So how do you know the bride and groom?”

Hunk paused. “Oh, Keith and I met in college. And I met Allura through boxing.”

“You box too?” Pidge asked. She reached out and squeezed his bicep. “Should’ve guessed.”

She didn’t move her hand.

Hunk didn’t bother asking her to.

“Sorry for that,” Lance muttered. “She gets horny when she’s drunk and realizes she’s gonna be alone forever.” 

Pidge rolled her eyes and squeezed Hunk’s arm again. “I’m not  _drunk.”_ She leaned back. “I’m  _tipsy_. And I’m not gonna be alone forever.” She glanced up at Hunk again. “If we’re both single when we’re forty, you wanna marry me?”

“Excuse  _you_ , I thought _I_  was your backup,” Lance huffed into his glass.

“Yeah, but I want someone who could show me a good time, not someone who’ll play Careless Whisper in a dark room and come in five seconds,” she muttered. She slid off the bar stool and batted her eyes, leaning into Hunk’s side. “Could you show me a good time?”

Hunk licked his lips. “I think I could,”

Lance cleared his throat. “So is this a girls-only situation, or is anyone fair game?”

“Stop trying to poach  _my_  fuck,” Pidge snapped

 _“_ I’m not poaching your fuck,” Lance grumbled. “I’m trying to get action at a later point.”

Hunk shrugged. “Could always just get it now.” He placed his hand on Pidge’s waist, squeezing tight. She shivered under his grip. “I mean, ten years is an  _awfully_  long time. Might as well go for some redemption.” He raised a brow. “What do you think?”

Pidge looked to where his fingers were squeezing her side, gently but hard, and slowly flickered her eyes up to his. “I’ll fuck him if you do me nicely.”

“I am a very nice guy,” Hunk said. He pressed a hand to his chest. “Promise.”

She licked her lips then flickered her gaze over at Lance, who swore vehemently,grabbing the bottle of wine and heaving himself over the bar. “I’ll get us a stall.”

Hunk snorted but dropped his hand from Pidge’s waist. She grabbed his wrist, looking down to her phone, pulled halfway out of her pocket. She grinned wide and glanced up at him.

“Lucky day,” she said, strolling off and pulling him along. “Matt found the cufflinks.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://happyk44.tumblr.com/post/171831403962/22-with-the-garrison-trio-for-the-short-fic-meme) || [Insta](http://instagram.com/hk44_art)


End file.
